According to the Swedish patent applications 73112401 it is known to control a display panel for running characters by means of a keyboard, which is connected to a computer. It is then possible for the operator to both control the text at the display panel, similar to commonly used inquiry terminals in computer systems, and also to control the optical parameters for the running characters, such as the running speed etc. When the running speed is adjustable it is also possible to use rather few character positions whereby the physical dimensions of the device can be reduced.
A drawback for such known display panels, as also for the display panels with stationary characters, is the difficulty to produce complete lines and curves for the characters or other indications. Through increasing the number of light points, it is of course possible to produce rather complete character forms or other curve forms, but this will always be done through loss of space and control circuits. It would therefore be desirable to be able to use rather few light spots and nevertheless provide complete lines and curves for the characters. This can also be said in another way that it would be desirable to use the optical phenomena for the running characters to form lines and curves in such a way as cannot be made by stationary characters.
It is an object of this invention to provide a display panel for running characters whereby a rather few light spots are used to provide complete line and curve formations preferably for character representations.
It is another object for the present invention to provide an optical display panel whereby the light spots are arranged nonsymmetrically.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a display panel, whereby phase shifts are used between the switch on and switch off control signals for the light spots.
It is still an object of the present invention to provide an optical display panel with rows and columns, whereby the light spots are arranged in only a few number of cross points for the lines and columns.
The characteristic part of the present invention is disclosed in the attached claims.